


Un Cuento para Dormir

by Athalias



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athalias/pseuds/Athalias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El mundo se vio envuelto en la quinta ruina, pero a pesar de todo el dolor y sufrimiento Taniar consiguió encontrar el amor en la maga apostata Morringan.<br/>Lo que les sucedió tras la ruina solo ellos lo saben. No obstante esta historia será escuchada por alguien muy especial, alguien que nació de ese mismo amor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Cuento para Dormir

_La primera vez que la vi… no estaba en mi mejor momento. Había perdido a mis padres, no sabía nada de mi hermano, mi hogar había caído bajo el ataque de alguien a quien siempre había considerado un amigo de mi familia._

_Pero yo era Taniar Cousland, segundo hijo del teyrn de Cousland, y no podía dejar que el dolor me derrotara. No mientras mi hermano siguiera vivo en alguna parte. No mientras el asesino de mis padres fuera libre._

_No mientras los engendros tenebrosos amenazaran mi tierra._

_Mi enrolamiento en los Guardas Grises no fue por voluntad propia, pero una vez estuve dentro no hubiera querido abandonar. Por eso fui al bosque con Alistair y los otros dos reclutas; sí, ya te he hablado de Alistair, ¿verdad? Un poco atolondrado y con muy poca confianza en sí mismo, pero con el corazón más grande que puedas imaginar… salvo el de tu madre. Ella no lo sabe, pero es la que tiene el mejor corazón de todos._

 

—¡Deja de contarle mentiras al niño!

Una sonrisa, una mirada. Vuelve su atención al pequeño, que acurrucado entre las mantas escucha con atención.

 

_Antes de la iniciación para formar parte de la orden había que ir al bosque a buscar algunas cosas._

_Y fue entonces cuando tu madre apareció._

_Es posible que me enamorara en ese momento, nada más verla: tan calmada, tan segura de sí misma. No se dejaba amedrentar. No se dejaba ofender. Oh, tu madre nunca fue fácil de ofender._

_Recuerdo muy bien cuando su mirada se posó directamente en mí. Nunca había visto a una mujer tan fascinante. Perdí el hilo por un momento. ¿A ti no te pasó?_

 

—¡Oooooh! ¿Ahora es cuando debería deshacerme en halagos sobre tu hermosura sin igual y porte caballeresco?

—Adelante, hazlo. Será divertido.

—Déjame pensar. No.

 

_Sí, tu madre siempre fue muy difícil._

_En todo caso ella nos guió para conseguir el resto de objetos que necesitábamos del bosque, y luego accedió a llevarnos de vuelta al campamento de Ostagar._

 

—De hecho fui obligada. Por mí podríais haberos perdido en las profundidades de Korcari sin dedicaros un solo pensamiento más.

—No le hagas caso, no ha perdido la costumbre de hacerse la dura.

—Si piensas que «me hago la dura» es que no me conoces tanto como piensas.

—Te quiero.

—¡Ah! ¡Ya estás otra vez hablando de amor!

—¿Ves cómo le brillan los ojos? Cuando una chica te mire así es que te quiere mucho.

—¡Déjame tranquila y sigue contándole tu absurdo cuento al niño!

 

_¿Sabes? Cuando estuve de nuevo en Ostagar sentí la tentación de volver atrás. Regresar a los bosques para verla de nuevo. Pero eso no hubiera estado bien por mi parte, ¿verdad? Había hecho un juramento; le había prometido a mi padre antes de marcharme que me uniría a los Guardas Grises y lucharía contra la ruina._

_Cuando das tu palabra, hijo, tienes que cumplirla._

_Así que me quedé, aunque seguía pensando en tu madre. Me convertí en guarda, y esa misma noche, después de la iniciación, me dieron mi primera misión. Tenía que subir a la torre de Ishal con Alistair. Era una señal para que una parte del ejército atacara por un flanco._

_La batalla estaba ganada, pero cuando nosotros logramos llegar y encender la almenara… Loghain nos traicionó._

 

Una exclamación, unos ojos dorados y muy abiertos. La emoción se lee en las pupilas del niño, la expectación. Taniar sonríe y le acaricia el pelo.

 

_¿Sabes? Alistair y yo podríamos haber muerto aquella noche, pero la abuela nos salvó, de algún modo, porque los guardas no podían desaparecer sin más a las puertas de una ruina._

_Cuando desperté era tu madre la que estaba conmigo, ocupándose de mis heridas._

 

—¡No es cierto, solo había ido a por algo de comer!

—No le hagas caso. Me dijo que no tenía muchos conocimientos curativos, pero sé que acababa de cambiarme las vendas.

—¡No es cierto!

—Estaban limpias.

—Mi madre…

—Tu madre estaba fuera con Alistair.

—… Sigue con tu estúpido cuento.

 

_Alistair y yo éramos, que supiéramos, los últimos guardas grises que quedaban en Ferelden. Los últimos, ¿te imaginas? Y la ruina estaba empezando, aunque muchos no lo creían._

_Tu abuela nos pidió que nos lleváramos a tu madre. Ella se resistió, Alistair se resistió, pero, ¿sabes?, en cuanto pensé en que podría venir con nosotros, conmigo, deseé que lo hiciera. Creo que eso fue muy egoísta por mi parte, ¿no te parece? Porque era peligroso._

_Pero me gustaba._

 

Una mirada intensa, fija, suspendida en el tiempo. Un susurro:

—Morrigan me gustaba.

Ella frunce el ceño y gira la cara, avergonzada por esas emociones que siempre la hicieron débil, pero que no puede resistir desde hace mucho tiempo.

 

_Al final tu madre accedió a acompañarnos, y Alistair tuvo que aceptarlo. Teníamos mucho trabajo por delante y necesitábamos toda la ayuda posible. Íbamos a visitar a los elfos, a los enanos y a los magos, y también al arl de Risco Rojo, en busca de soporte para esta guerra._

_Al principio me daba mucho miedo, ¿sabes? Era una tarea tan titánica, y nosotros solo éramos tres ahora._

_Por suerte fuimos conociendo más gente. Leliana, la bardo, y Sten, el qunari. A la gente le daba miedo su aspecto, pero descubrimos que podía ser un amigo leal y un aliado confiable. Hubiera puesto mi vida en sus manos. Lo hice, en más de una ocasión. Más tarde también conocimos a Wynne, una maga muy especial, casi tanto como tu madre, y también a Zevran; con él no comenzamos muy bien, pero yo confiaba en nuestro grupo, confiaba en mis compañeros, y pensé que su ayuda nos vendría muy bien y el riesgo sería mínimo._

 

—Sé claro. Dile al niño que era un asesino a sueldo contratado por Loghain.

—Era un asesino a sueldo contratado por Loghain, que fracasó y a cambio de su vida prometió servirme hasta que yo decidiera liberarlo.

—Podría haber mentido.

—Podría, pero si me hubiera envenenado tú me habrías curado, ¿verdad?

—No, te habría dejado morir por estúpido.

 

_El último en unirse a nosotros fue Oghren, el enano. Era… un elemento peculiar._

_¡Cuántas aventuras corrimos juntos! Luchamos contra engendros tenebrosos, contra muertos vivientes, contra dragones, demonios, maleficar y hombres lobo. Evitamos una guerra entre los elfos y los licántropos, rompiendo su maldición; restablecimos el orden en el Círculo, donde un mago malvado estaba intentando convertir a todos los demás en abominaciones…_

 

—Deberías haberlos dejado morir. Se lo buscaron.

—Y tú siempre vas a echárselo en cara.

 

_Hijo, tenemos que vivir con las decisiones que tomamos. Por eso es muy importante no apresurarse al tomarlas: tienes que estar muy seguro de lo que haces. Los magos de los Círculos acceden a vivir bajo la vigilancia de los templarios; si no lo quisieran sus vidas serían mucho peores._

 

—Eso no es cierto.

—Morrigan, naciste fuera del Círculo. A los magos que escapan los persiguen y los matan.

—La muerte es mejor que ese encierro.

 

_¿Lo ves, hijo? Tu madre hubiera preferido morir a ser una maga del Círculo. Y esa decisión sería irrevocable. Definitiva. Si tu madre hubiera sido llevada al Círculo, entonces es probable que nunca nos hubiéramos conocido. No podría haberla amado como la amo, y no te habríamos llegado a tener. ¿Ves la relevancia que tienen las decisiones?_

 

Una mirada avergonzada, unas mejillas encendidas. Morrigan tiembla un momento antes de alzar el mentón, haciendo ver que no le afectan las palabras de amor, que no le afecta el modo en que él la quiere por encima de todas las cosas.

 

_Pero las cosas eran diferentes, y tu madre estaba viva y bien, y acompañándonos día tras día._

_Recuerdo cuando comencé a intentar… acercarme un poco más a ella. Hablábamos cada noche. Le pregunté por su vida antes de conocernos. Era fascinante. Ya sabes que tu madre puede transformarse en animales; imagínate la primera vez que la vi convertida en una loba, en una osa, en un águila. Si ya era preciosa antes, entonces era perfecta._

_También recuerdo la primera vez que la besé. En realidad estaba esperando que me abofeteara. ¡Tu madre es una mujer muy dura de roer! Pero, ¿sabes qué, hijo? No lo hizo._

 

Un momento de silencio, un recuerdo compartido por dos mentes: el primer beso, los labios de él sobre los de ella, los brazos rodeándose y los cuerpos estrechándose, anhelantes de algo más.

 

_Tu madre y yo nos dimos un beso esa noche, y muchas otras noches, y también muchos días, para su vergüenza. Y no mucho más tarde… tu madre dijo que tenía mucho frío, y me pidió si podía acompañarla._

_Es importante cuando dos personas duermen juntas, ¿sabes? Porque significa que confían la una en la otra para compartir sus sueños. Que ella me invitara a dormir a su lado me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo._

_Y un día… dejó de querer que lo hiciera._

 

Una exclamación de sorpresa, una mirada acusadora a la traición de su madre. Morrigan siente que los recuerdos le oprimen el pecho, pero Taniar ríe con suavidad, aligerándola.

 

_¿Sabes por qué lo hizo? Yo sí. No lo va a admitir, pero lo sé. Ven, deja que te lo diga al oído._

_Tu madre me quería tanto, tanto… que le daba mucho miedo._

—¡Eso no es cierto!

 

_Así es. Le habían enseñado desde muy pequeñita, más pequeña que tú, una cosa terrible y errónea: que el amor es debilidad. No hay una cosa más equivocada en todo el mundo, te lo prometo. El amor nos hace fuertes. Yo soy más fuerte porque tengo a tu madre conmigo, y tú, algún día, serás muy, muy fuerte, porque tanto ella como yo te querremos y sabrás que siempre estaremos contigo._

_Pero ella creía lo contrario porque no le habían enseñado otra cosa, y como me quería tanto tuvo miedo de que eso la hiciera débil, así que dejó de permitirme dormir a su lado._

_Fueron días muy tristes. No me quiso explicar qué era lo que le pasaba. Por las noches frías me sentaba en mi jergón y miraba hacia donde estaba ella, tan lejos de mí, y solo quería ir a abrazarla para que estuviera caliente y cómoda._

_Pero todavía podía ir a su lado, hablar y besarla. Pensé que no estaba todo perdido, entonces, que podía conservar su corazón, incluso aunque tu madre no me dejara hablarle del amor que sentía por ella._

_Mientras tanto reuníamos aliados, ayudábamos a la gente, combatíamos engendros y toda clase de enemigos. Estuvimos en los grandes bosques de los elfos, en la aldea de Refugio y en los caminos de las profundidades, eligiendo el nuevo monarca de Orzammar._

_Hasta que al fin fuimos a Denerim. Allí vengué a mi familia, hijo; hice justicia con el hombre que había traicionado a mis padres._

_Con ayuda del Arl Eamon demostramos la traición de Loghain en Ostagar. Fue ejecutado; el propio Alistair fue su verdugo. Luego fue convertido en el nuevo rey, aunque se enfadó conmigo por haberlo escogido. Seguía pensando que Anora era mucho mejor opción que él, pero…_

 

Mira a Morrigan, sentada al otro lado del hijo que han tenido juntos.

Recuerda a Anora. Pérfida, ladina, traicionera, pero podría haberse casado con ella y así haber mantenido contentos a sus seguidores. Él es un noble, un guerrero, y en aquel tiempo todos lo escuchaban. Podría haberlo hecho, liberar a Alistair de una corona que no quería. Taniar hubiera sido el rey.

Pero siempre ha sabido que no podría hacerlo. Ama a Morrigan. No habría podido renunciar a ella aunque quisiera.

Sus padres estarían decepcionados con él por su egoísmo.

 

_Pero Alistair ha demostrado con creces ser un gran rey. Quién sabe, hijo; tal vez un día lo conozcas y lo veas por ti mismo._

_Después de aquello regresamos a Risco Rojo, y descubrimos por qué solo los guardas grises pueden matar a un archidemonio. Al hacerlo, el guarda muere también; si lo mata cualquier otro, la esencia busca un engendro tenebroso y lo posee, y la ruina no acaba._

 

Silencio y recuerdos. «Yo seré el que lo haga», había anunciado Taniar, que ya no tenía nada que perder. Alistair sería un buen rey, su familia había sido vengada, Morrigan no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo. Lo único que le quedaba era cumplir con su deber.

 

_Pero tu madre me estaba esperando en mi habitación para hablar conmigo, para proponerme algo. Me dijo que si te teníamos, ningún guarda gris tendría que morir. Serías especial. Eres especial, ¿verdad, Kieran?_

_Esa noche tu madre y yo dormimos juntos otra vez._

 

Recuerda ese sabor agridulce.

Amar a Morrigan otra vez le produjo el mismo alivio que respirar después de haber estado ahogándose bajo las aguas, y al mismo tiempo saber que no lo hacía solo por amor, sino para tener un niño con el poder de un antiguo dios, lo entristecía.

Saber que lo abandonaría sin mirar atrás dolía como si se quemara en la pira.

 

_Antes de la batalla final tu madre me dijo que se marcharía cuando todo acabara. Yo prometí que la encontraría donde estuviera. ¿Me creíste?_

 

—Eres demasiado cabezota: por supuesto que te creí.

Una sonrisa, una caricia. Ella se estremece contra la mano de Taniar y aparta la vista, demasiado orgullosa para ablandarse.

 

_Y entonces papá derrotó al archidemonio._

 

Unas palmadas: el niño aplaude, contento. Debería estar cansado y a punto para dormirse, pero no lo está. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos, fijos, atentos. Sabe que la historia no ha terminado. ¿Qué fue de sus padres, entonces?

 

_Como había prometido, tu madre desapareció antes de que nacieras. Ni siquiera se despidió. Eso está muy feo, ¿no te parece? Pero se lo perdoné. Alistair se convirtió en el rey de Ferelden, y nuestro grupo comenzó a dispersarse._

 

Una nueva mirada. Él la mira a ella, y ella, con tristeza, a él.

 

_Quería ir a buscar a tu madre, hijo, pero no podía dejar las cosas como estaban. Había mucha gente que necesitaba ayuda, y los guardas todavía tenían mucho que hacer. Como era el único que quedaba, acepté el puesto de guarda comandante y organicé la orden en el Alcázar._

_Me tomó varios años. Por eso no he estado contigo cuando eras más pequeño. Quería, pero no pude. Pero te prometo que pensaba en ti y en tu madre todos los días, mi pequeño. Me preguntaba dónde estabais, qué hacíais._

 

Cuánto había pensado en ello. Cuando se acercaban las fechas y él seguía anclado en el Alcázar con sus nuevos reclutas Taniar sufría día a día, preguntándose si ya había dado a luz, cómo lo había hecho. ¿Había tenido complicaciones? ¿Suponía un problema que el niño tuviera la esencia de un antiguo dios?

Después los meses habían pasado y solo podía pensar en si su bebé estaba sano y bien, y en si su mujer —siempre sería su mujer— se había recuperado.

 

_Pero al final todo estuvo en orden. Los guardas grises tenían una base en Amaranthine, Alistair dirigía el reino con bondad y justicia, y ya nadie necesitaba al comandante. Nadie me necesitaba, salvo vosotros._

_De modo que lo dejé todo. Me despedí de los amigos que me quedaban y fui a buscaros._

_No fue difícil encontraros, ¿sabes, hijo? Porque tu madre me estaba esperando allí, junto al espejo. Sé que me estaba mirando._

 

Una mirada compartida, el recuerdo de una conversación acalorada llena de rabia, de traición y de dolor, pero también, a su manera, de amor.

 

_Ella iba a cruzar ese espejo mágico para ir adonde te había dejado, pero había estado aguardando por mí, porque sabía que la encontraría._

_Cruzamos juntos, y luego… yo estaba aquí, contigo. Y no voy a marcharme._

 

El niño vuelve a aplaudir, entusiasmado, y abraza a su padre. Taniar sonríe y lo rodea con sus brazos. Mira a Morrigan, que observa con la ternura titilando en sus ojos. Comparten una sonrisa.

Un rato después él se reúne con ella junto a la ventana de su habitación. Le acaricia los hombros, la besa en la nuca, nota cómo se estremece.

—Lo has hecho parecer muy fácil —comenta la bruja—. Se lo has contado todo y lo has hecho parecer fácil.

Sabe que no está pensando en la muerte, la guerra o las traiciones. Está pensando en la ira.

 

_—Hola, Morrigan._

_—Sabía que aparecerías tarde o temprano._

_—Te dije que lo haría._

_—Y yo te dije que no quería que lo hicieras._

_—¿Creías que iba a dejarte marchar así, sin más?_

_Un destello en la mirada, la traición, la rabia, la tristeza. Un suspiro de los labios de ella._

_—Siempre fui muy clara en cuanto a esto, fuiste tú quien buscó más._

_—Y todavía lo busco._

_Un paso, él adelante, ella hacia atrás._

_—Sigue y me marcharé._

_Dolor en los ojos verdes de él._

_—¿Dónde está el niño, Morrigan?_

_—A salvo. Te dije que nunca lo verías._

_—Y yo te dije que sí lo haría. Es mi hijo. No crecerá sin su padre._

_—No es decisión tuya._

_—Intenta marcharte, Morrigan. Te encontraré. Os encontraré siempre. Puedes seguir huyendo cuanto quieras que voy a seguir justo detrás de ti._

 

—No quería que supiera lo furioso que estaba —admite el guarda, el comandante, el héroe de una tierra a la que ya no pertenece—. Sé que no querías hacerme daño.

—No quería que te importara.

—Pero me importaba. Tú me importabas, y también él. Ojalá no te hubieras ido. Ojalá…

Morrigan se vuelve en sus brazos, lo mira.

—No pensemos más en el pasado —dice en voz bajo, sus brazos alzándose para enredarse en el robusto cuello de él—. Pensemos en el presente, y en nuestro futuro.

 No lo dice pero ambos lo piensan: el mundo está cambiando. Tienen que adaptarse. Tienen que encontrar su lugar en él, junto a su hijo.

Taniar sonríe. La rodea, la estrecha y la besa. Saborea sus labios, los lame, los devora.

Pero luego se separa un poco. Está más que serio: está triste.

—Tenemos que hablar, Morrigan —anuncia, y ella sabe que no le va a gustar.

 

Semanas más tarde Taniar se despide de su mujer y de su hijo, dispuesto a encontrar un modo de evitar la Llamada para que todos los guardas grises tengan vidas más largas, más plenas… y para que él pueda alargar el tiempo que le queda con su familia.


End file.
